


Lipstick

by viiemzee



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen, No Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiemzee/pseuds/viiemzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idea came from a post on the elsannaheadcanons blog on Tumblr. </p><p>Anna is boy crazy. Elsa is gay, but hasn't come out to her yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick

“This is stupid and unnecessary,” Elsa mumbled into her pillow, almost inaudible. Kristoff gave a snort, not letting her words sway the concentration involved in throwing the tennis ball at her wall and catching it as it bounced back.

“You need to tell Anna.”

“I _know_ ,” she groaned, turning over to stare at the ceiling and using her hands to cover her face as she kicked at the sheets in her bed, pushing them off the mattress. “But when and how and what?!”

“Tonight, with words, and just blurt it out. Over dinner. Not like she won’t accept you.”

“I’m scared.”

“She’s your sister. She thinks sunlight shines out of her aglets,” he muttered, and Elsa turned her face to look at him as he twiddled with a loose thread on his sweater.

“You learnt that word from me.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just trying to use it more often now. Bottom line, you have to talk to Anna. Or she’ll keep setting you up on dates with guys that you don’t want to go on.”

She screwed her eyes shut and gave out a loud groan.

“Good talk,” he grinned as he got off the computer chair, patted her on the head and moved out of the room, probably to go and find Anna himself.

* * *

Elsa liked Kristoff. She liked that he was more respectful than Hans and that sometimes, Anna acted like a total boy around him. She liked that the two of them were an unlikely couple who actually worked out. She liked that he was close enough to be her friend too.

What she didn’t like was his way of meddling.

“So Kristoff told me you have something to tell me?” Anna asked as she sat at the table, watching Elsa watch her popcorn. Elsa froze, screwing her eyes shut.

_Fuck you, you dog-smelling bastard._

“Anna, it’s nothing important, really.”

“Really? Coz the way Kristoff made it seem, it sounded really important.” Anna paused, reaching over for the glass of Coca Cola Elsa had left unattended on the table and taking a sip from it.

“How important did he make it seem?”

Elsa knew the answer half way through her question.

“Hella,” Anna said calmly, and Elsa rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to laugh. She turned around, cocking her head to one side.

“OK fine, yeah. There is something I want to talk to you about.”

Anna smiled at her sweetly, waving her hand at the chair in front of her. “Sit. Speak. I won’t bite.”

Elsa sighed as she sat down, refusing to look at her sister’s face, focusing instead on her fidgeting hands on her lap.

“So, I really appreciate you setting me up on dates and stuff with guys. It’s thoughtful, seriously, and I’m glad you’re so...invested in my love life. But the thing is, I...”

She stopped, trying to find the breath to actually form the words. Anna kicked her under the table, a small nudge with her foot.

“What, Elsa?”

“I...”

“It’s Anthony, isn’t it? He wasn’t a right match and all of them haven’t been a right match and you want me to stop setting you up, right? That’s it, right?”

“No, no, it’s not that, Anna! They’re all great guys, I just...”

“What, Elsa?”

“I don’t _like_ guys.”

A heavy cloud of processing filled the air as, Elsa was sure, Anna stared at her for a few, solid, hour-long seconds before she scraped her chair back. Elsa looked up, fully expecting to see anger and disappointment and disgust. Instead, she found her sister hitting herself in the forehead with the heel of her hand.

“ _D’uh_! Wow, Anna, you’re so fucking dumb! How didn’t I notice, oh my god, I’m an idiot! Of course you like girls, how the fuck did I not see this? I’m your sister for fuck’s sake!”

“Anna...”

“Wow, I’m so sorry!” Anna screamed out, suddenly remembering her sister was in the kitchen with her. “I’ve been setting you up with guys and I should have been setting you up with girls! I’m such a horrible sister!”

“Anna, there’s no way you could have known!”

“Nonsense, I should have realized first! You’re into softball, for Christ’s sake, Elsa-”

“It’s a nice sport!”

“-and all that flannel...Wow Elsa, I was so blind.”

“Anna, please!”

Anna placed a forceful hand on Elsa’s arm, staring her dead in the eyes, and Elsa stopped, staring back at her.

“I am going to find you the best god damn girlfriend any lesbian could ever want.”

And with that, she stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Elsa to her popcorn, before she popped back in quickly with a sheepish grin.

“Just, quick question...blondes or brunettes? Butch or femme?”

* * *

“That one.”

“Nope.”

“ _That_ one!”

“Nope!”

“That one?”

“No,” Elsa sighed again, sipping at her iced coffee. “Seriously, Anna, you need to stop.”

“Oh come on, I’m sure to find one girl that strikes your eye. That one.”

“Maybe?”

“Why a maybe?”

“Nice face, nice legs, looks like a bitch.”

“She’s got a great rack though.”

“Anna!”

“I have eyes, you know!”

* * *

Elsa was busy sketching her latest assignment for class when Anna slammed into her room.

“Elsa, dearest!”

“What?” Elsa asked, concentrating on her sketch, not taking her eyes off her work. “I need to get this done, Anna, I’m sorry. Can we do this later?”

“It’ll only take a minute, I swear.”

Elsa looked up, smiling at her sister as she brushed a lock of platinum blonde hair out of her face. “You have three minutes.”

“What do you think of...her?”

Anna shoved her phone into Elsa’s face, and Elsa found herself gawking at the woman on the screen. “Who...?”

“Her name’s Jane, she’s in Kristoff’s art elective class. She’s a year younger than you, and totally smart and into books. She’s great! And from the looks of you, totally pretty too.”

“I...”

“Kristoff will set you a date tomorrow,” Anna said simply, before Elsa had any time to object. She pecked her sister quickly on the cheek before flouncing back out of the room, leaving Elsa strangely excited.

* * *

Elsa had been contemplating what she would wear on this date all day. She had gone from overly girly to overly butch to settling down for a style right in the middle.

No flannel, she already knew that that would have been a huge ‘no’. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at the result. Her hair was in the braid she knew made her look better than her signature bun. She wore a pair of jeans her mother had bought her on sale once (surprisingly comfy and, according to Anna, very complementary of her _ass_ ets), black ankle boots with a tiny heel, enough to make her seem a little bit taller, and a purple tunic. She looked good, she thought to herself, turning around to look at Anna, who was waiting in her doorway.

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Elsa smiled, and walked up to her sister, who put a gentle hand on her shoulder and pushed her back lightly.

“Wait, no you’re not.”

“Anna...?”

“Hold still and pucker up,” Anna said, brandishing a lipstick at her. “This colour is going to make you look even more drop dead gorgeous than you already are.”

Elsa did as she was told, mentally smiling and thanking whoever was listening that she had Anna for a sister.

* * *

“When I saw your picture, I was surprised you were into girls,” Jane said as they sat in the back of Elsa’s pick up truck, which she had had for three years now, and lovingly named ‘Sally’. They had decided to buy take out pizza and park in an empty parking lot to stare at the stars. Elsa had surprised Jane with how many constellations she knew and all the stories behind them; Jane had picked off all the olive slices off of Elsa’s share of the pizza after Elsa told her she hated them, and ate them all herself instead because she loved them ‘more than cheese’. Now, it was just them talking, shyly holding hands under the blanket Elsa had wrapped around them that she always kept in the car.

“Can I be honest?”

“Mmm...”

“I wasn’t expecting a lipstick lesbian either.”

“I mean, not that I expected somebody butch or anything...”

“No, of course not.”

“But you’re really pretty, and pretty girls are always so...”

“Hard to come by?”

Jane laughed shyly. “I guess.”

“You’re really pretty too.”

Jane blushed, turning her face away, but Elsa boldly reached a hand out to turn Jane’s face back to hers, giving her a soft smile. “Hey, no, no being shy around me,” she whispered, and Jane blushed harder, burying her face into Elsa’ neck. Elsa gave a breathy laugh, wrapping one arm around Jane’s shoulder.

“So when did you realize you liked girls?”

“Isn’t that like a third date question?” Jane joked, and Elsa rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, maybe. I’ll shut up now.”

Jane untangled herself from Elsa’s embrace, bringing her face level with Elsa’s, their noses almost touching. “You’re adorable,” she whispered, before leaning in for a kiss. Elsa found herself disappointed when the other girl pulled away, and licked her lips unconsciously, one hand moving to touch Jane’s face.

“That lipstick colour is great on you, by the way.”

Elsa gave a small laugh, leaning in for another kiss.

 _Thanks, Anna_. 


End file.
